Purgatory
by Cocoscroco
Summary: Takes place after season 7. Basically what happens to Dean in purgatory. How I love summaries...


**Day 1.** Dean heard the light rustling of feathers and Castiel was gone. "Cas?" he screamed, but the only thing he could hear was growling, barking from far away in the dark forest. It couldn't be real. It just couldn't be real. Where was Sam? Was he in purgatory as well? Was he save? "Sam?" Nothing. "Goddamn, Sam! SAM! _SAMMY_!" He could feel tears bulding up in his eyes, coldness surrounded his heart as he was staring out in the darkness. His voice was trembling "Bitch…" There was no answer and Dean finally realised that he was alone.

**Day 20.** He didn't know why he was still alive. Dean actually thought all those monster-leviathan-spirit-bastards would come after him the second Castiel vanished. But they were just circling him in the forest, growling, making him go crazy. The fear was paralysing, they could come after him any second and he knew it. He called for Cas the first days altough he was pretty sure the former angel wouldn't come back. Dean still called for Sam, however, because his brother was the only one he would never give up on. And he hoped, from the bottom of his heart, that Sam wasn't giving up on him, either. He hoped he would search anywhere for a way to get him back. He just knew Sam would do that. So he kept on whispering "Bitch" to the air, to let Sam know that he still believed in him. Would always believe.

**Day 45.** Dean was staring out in the endless darkness surrounding him in purgatory. "Bitch", he whispered over and over again, "Bitch…bitch…bitch…bitchbitchbitch…bitch", as if he was praying. And somehow he was. He was praying for Sam to save him, because his baby brother was the only one who could ever do just that.

**Day 82.** "Bitch" It was the first thing he said when he woke up, his voice still hoarse and full of sleep. "Bitch" It was the last thing he said when he fell asleep, his lips numb from calling for his brother the whole time. He could feel himself going crazy, a bit more every day. Every cracking sound out of the forest made him shiver. The fear just wouldn't vanish and neither would the little voice in his head telling him he was alone and that noone would save him. _Sam would_, he argued with himself, _Sam will_. He just needed to. Because Dean couldn't stand it and he hoped Sam couldn't either.

**Day 167.** Dean didn't sleep well. He would wake from every sound, fearing it might be the monsters. He had nightmares of them, torturing him, ripping his chest open like the hellhounds have done, not killing him just yet but making him scream as loud as is he was dying. When he would wake from those dreams he would call Sams name, like a little girl, but he couldn't care less. "Bitch…bitch…bitchbitchbitch!" he would whimper into the darkness, shaking and crying and not being able to stop.

**Day 245.** Dean thought he heard the monsters coming nearer. He thought he heard their growling becoming louder steadily. They would get him one day, he knew it. And they would kill him mercilessly. Dean hadn't slept for days, didn't dare to close his eyes, too scared they would haunt him in his sleep. It made him crazy. He started to imagine things. Bobby, standing right next to him, laughing at him and predicting all the horrible things the monsters would do to him. His mother, telling him how happy she was that he finally got what he deserves, for she would've always chosen Sam over him. Sam. He was never imagining Sam, althought he wished he would. He just wished to imagine Sams voice answering him all the countless times he cried "Bitch" out into the darkness. But Sam was never there.

**Day 289.** Bloodred eyes would sometimes flicker in the darkness, just a few seconds, then they disappeared again. It was enough to scare the hell out of Dean. It meant they weren't far away anymore. "Bitchbitchbitchbitchbitchbit ch…" He thought he heard the monsters laughing at him, for still holding on to that stupid word. But he couldn't let go. He couldn't let go of the idea that Sam would save him. He was his brother. He would always be his brother.

**Day 312.** He couldn't close his eyes because he was scared of the horrible things he might see. But keeping his eyes open was equally bad, because of the eyes that he thought he was seeing. "Bitch…bitch…bitch…bitch…bitch…bitch…bitch…bitch…" Dean didn't remember the last time he slept, it was too long ago. The pain he felt since he stopped sleeping was nothing to the fear that got a cold grip of his heart. The only tiny frictions of seconds he felt save were when he called out for Sam, called out for his brother to save him, that's why he was murmering all the time. His voice trembled, even left him sometimes, but he kept on "Bitch…bitchbitch…bitch…tchbitch…bitch…" He would never stop wishing for Sam to respond. Never

**Day 365.** Dean knew it. They were here, right next to him. The monster were finally here, ready to kill him. Sam wasn't able to get him out of purgatory but Dean didn't care he was still calling for him, in what he imagined to be his last seconds. "BITCH! BITCHBITCHBITCHBITCH! BITCH! BITCH! _BITCHBITCH__**BITCH**_!"

"Jerk"

This was his end. He never imagined Sams voice before, but now he did. He was about to die and it seemed that all he wished for, hearing is brothers voice one more time, came true. Dean opened his eyes very slowly, he was still a Winchester after all, and he would face his end, the monsters, whatever they would look like. He thought he became blind when bright, white light burned in his eyes. It took a while for him to get used to the brightness, the absolute contrast to the dark purgatory. Was this heaven? Dean blinked. The first thing he saw was Sams face, tears in his eyes, staring down at him. Sam opened his mouth.

"Jerk!"

* * *

_Still don't own Supernatural. Still sad about it._


End file.
